


DTF

by Zenzly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Night Stand, Recreational Drug Use, but not really, mentions of Scott - Freeform, talk of exes, werewolves still a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenzly/pseuds/Zenzly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, you and I both seem pretty sure about what's going on. Wanna get out of here? I'm Stiles by the way. Currently DTF if you're game.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	DTF

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if they're a little OOC???

Derek pulled back enough to look at the man he had been making out with. He was handsome and looked coherent enough to know what he was doing. His lips were parted as he breathed in deeply and smirked when he looked right into Derek's eyes.

“So, you and I both seem pretty sure about what's going on. Wanna get out of here? I'm Stiles by the way. Currently DTF if you're game.” 

Derek swallowed and smirked back. “Yours or mine? Gotta warn you though, I have a roommate.” Stiles laughed openly as he pulled Derek out of the corner of the club and onto the streets. 

“Not really in a position to to offer my place, so yours will have to do if that's alright. I gotta move out next week do to bullshit. Now, lead the way my dear hunky companion.” Derek nodded and walked over to his car which was thankfully parked one street over. 

“So, do I get a name, or a pseudonym?” Stiles buckled up and looked over at Derek as he pulled out of the space and onto the narrow streets of the city. “It's Derek.” 

Stiles clicked his tongue as he nodded. “Alright, since we're doing this, and you look like a 'Derek', I'm gonna believe you. You know, I bet you get a lot of people saying this to you, but you're extremely good looking. I'm not saying 'Oh, I can't believe this guy is picking me to fuck' since I'm pretty confident in my own looks, but you're single?” 

Derek nodded. “The last person I dated was a girl, and she got fucken obsessed with me. It got pretty creepy after she bugged my laptop to look at me through my ow camera. Got a restraining order on her.” Stiles laughed and slapped his own knee like an old man.

“Shit dude! That's some straight up movie stuff right there. You sure she's still not stalking you?” Derek laughed and shook his head. 

“She's under some sort of arrest after she tried to kidnap my sister.”

Stiles laughed even harder that a tear streamed down his face. 

“Ok, ok. Now THAT is super creepy.” Derek nodded in agreement. “We're here.”

Stiles got out of the car after it was parked looked up at the apartment complex. “Nice.”

They made their way in and took the elevator to the 5th of 10 floors. “Laura, leave or else.” A woman with long brown hair popped her head from the kitchen and walked out in lazy pj’s. 

“Stiles, this is my sister/roommate, Laura.” 

“I see the resemblance. Hi, I'm Stiles. Derek's current fuck. I'm a bit or a lot vocal depending on what I get to do, so I advise to either leave or listen to us moan and stuff.” Stiles extended his hand and got a nice firm handshake back along with a laugh.

“Vocal seems pretty right considering that introduction. Again, I'm Laura, this loser's older sister. I'll chose to stay. Wont be the first time this happens. Besides, the rooms are soundproof.”

'I'm guessing Werewolves then?” Both shook their heads. “Our parents got us this place as a present for actually getting into college.” 

Stiles nodded and grabbed Derek's hand. “Well, it was nice to meet you Laura, but I came here for a very good reason. So, if you'll excuse us.” Derek pulled Stiles to his room and made sure to lock the door even though he knew it didn't matter. 

“Been with a Were before?” Stiles laughed and nodded which made Derek's skin shiver. “Then I'll make sure you forget the other.”

And so, began their night. 

Stiles, even though a little clumsily slid out of his clothes as fast as he could, was still stunning without them. Derek felt his mouth water and eyes flash as he looked at the long legs that would soon be wrapped around him. 

Stiles walked over to him and pushed him back so Derek was sitting on the bed. He felt Stiles unzip his pants and pull out his dick, and in seconds, it was inside a nice hot mouth. “Big boy, huh?” 

He groaned and dug his hands in Stiles' hair. It was a long enough to tug at. Derek pulled a bit more until Stiles understood and he stood up and kissed Derek who crawled back on the bed with Stiles on top of him. He pushed his pants down and frowned when he felt his boots in the way. 

“Didn't really think about yourself getting naked first huh?” Stiles gave a toothy grin and leaned back to help Derek with his shoes. 

After all clothes were off, including socks, both men smiled and tumbled onto the bed. 

Stiles tuned around so he could hover over Derek's cock. And his dangled over the others face. “This alright?” 

Derek nodded and craned his neck up to suck Stiles, who in turn gasped and leaned down to take Derek in.

After a few moments, Stiles felt a tongue at his hole and gave a full body shiver. “Dereeek. Fuck!” A finger soon joined the tongue and Stiles rested on his forearms. He heard the familiar sound of a bottle open and felt the dribble of lube. 

After a bit, he felt himself relax and another finger join the first, then another. 

“Come on Come on Come ON! I'm gonna explode soon dude.” Stiles Shook Derek's fingers out and turned around and plopped himself on Derek's thighs so their dicks pressed together. 

“Gonna ride you like a fucken pro.” Derek shrugged a shoulder and put his hands behind his head. “Go ahead and take whatever you want.” 

Stiles licked his lips and sat up. Slowly, he lowered himself down on Derek's dick who grit his teeth in order not to reach over and pull Stiles down. 

“So fucken goooood.”Stiles shivered when he was fully down. Carefully, he rose up and down until he had good rhythm going. 

“Come on big boy, I know you want to.” Stiles reached over and grabbed Derek's hands and put them on his hips. “Let me see what you got.” A challenge was a challenge.

Stiles instantly regretted his words. Not only did Derek take one hand away, he took the lube bottle and squeezed a bit between where he was connected to Stiles in order to have more slick between them. Carefully, he closed it, put it back, and reached up to pull Stiles down so he rested on his chest. 

“Remember, you asked for it.” Stiles swallowed. 

Like a jack hammer being turned on, Derek pistoned straight up into Stiles' hole aiming directly at his prostrate. 

The scream that tore itself out of Stiles was like a damn breaking for Derek who pulled Stiles closer to himself and went faster. He felt strong arms wrap themselves under and around his shoulders to keep balance, or to stay grounded. He felt Stiles short nails dig into him.

“Ha, shit fuck t-too much..can't...” Stile's voice began to get more horse as sweat from his brow fell on Derek. 

Quickly, Stiles was rolled over and was folded in half as his legs automatically wrapped around Derek, who was still holding him and hammering into him. 

“Close, close, close.” Stiles felt his orgasm rip out of him. His body locked, then spasmed. He felt his eyes roll back then twitch into a pitiful state of awareness. 

Seconds later, Derek pushed in as far he could go and froze. 

Stiles felt his cock give a sad twitch at the sensation of being filled. Not planned, but totally not wanted. 

Derek uncoiled from his position a few moments later and practically laid on Stiles with his entire weight. 

Holy fuck.” Stiles gasped as he slowly took one hand off of Derek. His knuckles were still practically locked in place. He took deep breaths as he felt his sweaty forehead. He looked over at Derek who was also sweating as if he had run a marathon. 

Stiles chuckled as he laid his head back on the pillow. 

“Ten out of ten would ride again.” Derek gave a throaty laugh as he picked his head up from Stiles' chest. 

Slowly, both kissed. Just lips pressing together. 

“I'm going to pull out.” Stiles nodded as he felt the slow drag. A small pop happened and he felt the cool dribble run down his hole. 

Derek cleaned him inside and out with an old shirt with warm water and a kiss at the end. He was given sweat pants and a clean shirt afterwords and some water to drink. 

“ Alright?” Stiles nodded and drank down the water. 

“You smoke?” Derek raised a brow. “I got a blunt in my pant's pocket if you interested.” Derek shrugged and nodded.

Stiles smiled and dug through the clothes on the floor until he came out victorious with a nicely wrapped blunt and a zippo lighter. 

“You got a balcony I see, lets go.” Stiles made his way out and sat on down on the floor with Derek who sat behind him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. 

Stiles took a slow pull after lighting and passed it back to Derek who took the lighter and also pulled. 

“This is nice.” Derek nodded and snuffed out the blunt so it wouldn't keep burning. 

“So, I heard your last relationship, wanna hear mine?” Stiles leaned back and into Derek's chest. 

“So, a few weeks ago, I was going to stay at my friend's place for the weekend. I lived with my ex at the time, so, I went off, and it was only like, a 20 minute drive over, and I realized, I forgot my meds, so I turn back to the apartment, only to see another one of my friends riding the fuck out of my so called boyfriend.”

Stiles brought the blunt up to his lips and lighted up, pulled passed. “ Now, I know they're not drunk, or high, because come on, less than 20 minutes dude! I mean, I know he and I were having troubles, but really? So, I calmly walk in, they stop and she rolls off him trying to cover up and they're like 'OMG, it was an accident, we love you, we didn't mean to!' and I'm like 'yeah, whatever, you fell on his dick'. So, I grab my meds and a few extra clothes and leave. They call and text and I just didn't care.”

Stiles cranes his neck after he hears the sliding door open to see Laura leaning against the door. “It smells like raw sex in there Der, might as well air it out a bit. Oh, sorry, continue Stiles. Pass Baby bro.” 

“Right, so, after mooching off my friend for a few days, I went back, got some more of my things, and he's like 'Stiles, please! Lets talk about this, it was just a thing, please, I swear I'll be faithful!' and I'm like, 'if you think I'm stupid enough to believe you wont fuck someone after fucking my ex friend minutes after I left, then you must really see me as an idiot.' So, I got my shit out, and I'm moving in to my new place in a few days.” 

“Fucker doesn't even deserve you.” Stiles and Laura both nod at Derek's response. “He was an ok fuck. I think I liked him because we were always stoned together and liked some of the same comics. But it was mostly for convenience sake, you know? Oh damn, it's late isn't it? I should probably get out of yall's hair.”

As Stiles tried to stand, he was pulled back down onto Derek. “Stay.” 

Might as well stay Stiles. If this sack of werewolf meat known as my brother wants something, he wont back down until he gets it. He's brought people home, so you should feel honored to be the first to be offered to stay.” Stiles laughed and leaned back. 

“You just want to smoke the rest of my kush.”

“You caught me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tah-dah?


End file.
